


Horny Hearts

by Rattlesnake



Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Kylo Ren is Not Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Social Anxiety, background kylux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Techie has a new flatmate called Matt and all he can really think about is doing it with him...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Matt the Radar Technician
Comments: 108
Kudos: 194





	1. Moving in

This wasn’t his dream job, but it was alright for now. There were too many people in the supermarket, some of them asking questions or even scolding him if they could not find something they were looking for. On the other hand, he was almost invisible most of the time and did not have to talk much. His boss had recently told him that he was a quick worker and he was glad about that. He could do this, he thought, stapling packages of pasta. Even if his anxiety still sometimes made it hard to leave the house in the morning.

“Where is the personnel office?” A deep voice asked, and Techie froze. Once an old lady had asked the same question because she wanted to complain about him telling her they didn’t have a certain brand of flour. He ducked his head. “Over there”, he muttered.

“Not very helpful”, the voice said, sounding a little annoyed now. “Can you show me?”

Techie suppressed a sigh and got up. The man in front of him was tall and muscular. His hair was wild, and he was wearing thick glasses. Techie felt his throat contract. He wasn’t sure what it was but something about that guy was almost unbearably attractive. Maybe it was his dark brown eyes or his moles or that roughness he had. Techie felt his cheeks warm and averted his gaze. “Sure.”

He walked in the direction of the office and the guy followed. “I was told I could get a job here”, he said. “I’m Matt by the way. Is it alright working here?”  
Techie shrugged. “Sure. It’s not hard work and the pay is alright. Just always be on time and do what you’re told, and you’ll be fine.” It wasn’t like him to talk that much and he felt like he was blabbering.

“Punctuality is not my greatest strength”, Matt said. “I like to sleep in. Is your boss alright?”

Techie nodded. They’d arrived in front of the office.

“Thanks”, Matt said. “See you around.”

Techie watched him walk through the office door and felt a little ache in his stomach. On the one hand he wanted to see Matt again very much. On the other hand, he was sure he would never feel comfortable around him and the thought that Matt would find him boring was almost a little painful. 

*

“Have you heard about that new guy?” Felice asked him the next day. Techie was stocking up the ice-cream and had a good view of Matt who was sorting cartons of pizza into the freezer.

“No?”

He did not like Felice. She was gossiping more than she worked, wore her nails long and pink and for some reason she had decided she liked talking to Techie. A lot of guys might have found her attractive, but she definitely wasn’t Techie’s type.

“His name is Matt Radar and he served time in jail.” She opened her eyes a little wider as if she had just spilled the most amazing news.

“Okay.” Techie said and watched Matt close the freezer. He had decided by now that Matt’s hands were part of what made him so irresistable. They were big and strong, but his fingers still looked artistic at the same time.

“Don’t you think he’s kind of scary?”

Techie shrugged. He did think Matt was a little intimidating but did not feel the need to discuss that with Felice.

“Oh oh, here he comes”, she said, as if it was time to run for cover. Techie averted his gaze when Matt approached.

“Is it true that you are looking for a flatmate?” Matt asked.

“I…” Techie was at a loss for words.

“It’s already taken”, Felice chimed in.

“Oh.” Matt’s shoulders sunk. When Techie glanced at him, he looked almost lost.

“No, it isn’t”, he hurried to say. “The guy who wanted it changed his mind.”

Matt’s face lit up. “Great he said. Can I have a look at the room?”

Techie’s stomach twisted. What had he just done? Matt as a roommate? Was he out of his mind? But he could not very well take it back and now that Matt was beaming at him, he didn’t look intimidating anymore. He looked kind of sweet to be honest. He gave him the address and Matt saved it on his mobile, before returning to his work.

Felice frowned at Techie. “Really? Haven’t you heard what I just told you?”

“He seems nice enough”, Techie said. “He deserves a chance.” 

If only he felt as sure about that as he sounded.

*  
“Wow, this place is neat”, Matt said, stepping from the little hallway into the living room. Techie was pleased. He had no talent for interior decoration whatsoever, but he had tried his best to make this room homey. An old sofa with a floral print took up most of the space. There was a little TV set and some potted plants he loved very much. 

“I’ve never lived in such a pretty apartment.” Matt patted the couch.

“Would you like to see your room?” Techie asked. “There is already a bed and a cupboard in it. The place was furnished when I rented it, but you could of course throw it out.”

“No, that’s very useful. I don’t own any furniture”, Matt said. Techie wondered if this was a good time to ask if Matt had indeed served time in jail, but he decided against it.

“We’ll have to share the bath and the kitchen”, Techie said. 

“That’s no problem.” Matt said, sitting down on the mattress of his new bed. “I never need long in the bathroom.” He looked up at Techie. “It’s really nice of you to let me live here. I know people are talking about me.”

“I don’t care about gossip”, Techie said. 

“Well, it’s not exactly gossip.” Matt seemed very interested in the pattern of the carpet all of a sudden. “I was in jail, you know? For two years.”

Techie swallowed hard. “What for?”

“Theft. I stole a car. Most stupid decision of my life.”

Techie nodded. “We all make mistakes.”

“And I’ve learned from mine”, Matt said. “Still, it’s very hard to find a job and a place to live when people learn that you’ve been in jail. And I also don’t want to be dishonest about it. So, thank you for giving me a chance.” He let himself sink back onto the bed, folding his arms behind his head. “This is wonderful.”  
Techie caught himself staring at the small strip of skin that had appeared between Matt’s shirt and the waistband of his jeans. His mouth became dry.

“Hey”, Matt said, sitting up. “Can I see your room?”

Techie felt a little twist in his stomach. “Do you really want to?”, he asked. “No one had ever seen his room before and he was a little afraid that Matt might think he was a freak. Which maybe he was, but Matt didn’t have to know that.”

“Yes, I’m curious”, Matt said. “You don’t have to, of course.”

“No, it’s alright”, Techie said. “Come on.”

He still felt a little queasy when he opened the door and avoided looking at Matt. There was his bed of course and the Star Wars bedsheets were probably a little nerdy, but he would not have minded that so much. He also wasn’t ashamed of his live-sized R2D2. He loved that guy and would have admitted that anytime. He just hoped he numerous little wire figurines didn’t freak Matt out. Making them was often the only thing that calmed him down when his anxiety took over and they took up every free space in his room. 

“I like Star Wars, too”, Matt said. “And these are so cool. Where did you get them?” Techie looked up and saw that Matt was indicating the wire animals.  
“I make them myself”, he said. “It’s just … a hobby.”

“Amazing. Must have taken you years to make so many.”

“I started when I was young”, Techie said. 

“I think they’re really beautiful”, Matt said. “And your room is kind of cool.” He turned around to face Techie. “Thanks for letting me crash here. I was getting a little desperate.”

*

It was surprisingly nice to know that someone was sleeping next door. Even if he had not known Matt for a long time, Techie felt safer. 

His anxiety had gotten a lot better since back when he had to stay with his big brother and his boyfriend, because he didn’t even dare leave the house alone, but it still haunted him from time to time. Knowing he would not have to deal with intruders alone helped a lot. And he even felt as if Matt was capable enough to deal with ghosts or monsters. He slept better that night than he had in a long while.

In the morning however he was at a bit of a loss. Matt was still asleep, and he knew that his shift at the mall started at the same time as Techie’s. The shop was at a walking distance, but you needed at least fifteen minutes to get there and if Matt got up right now he would only have twenty to get ready. Techie had already showered and had breakfast and was now sitting at the table he had set for two. He had even made pancakes to celebrate Matt’s first morning in the new flat. He had heard Matt’s alarm clock once, twenty minutes ago but since then everything was silent. 

Could he dare to go into his room, or would Matt see that as an intrusion? But could he leave without Matt when he knew Matt would get into trouble for being late?

No, he decided. Gathering all his courage he got up and knocked at Matt’s door. “Matt?” he asked. “It’s almost time to get up.”

Nothing. He knocked again, louder this time. Still nothing. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Okay, that had definitely not been a good idea, because Matt was sprawled on his bed, cover slipped down to his hips and his muscular torso was exposed. Techie swallowed hard. How was it possible to be as broad as that? He tried to pry his eyes away from Matt’s sixpack.

“Matt?” he asked weakly and decided that he would just leave if Matt didn’t react this time.

“Mmmyeah?” Matt asked. “Whasup?”

“It’s just that it’s seven thirty already. Look, the sun is up. And we have to be at the shop by eight, so I thought I would see if your alarm clock wasn’t woking.”  
“Hate getting up.” Matt turned around on his belly, his cover sliding from the bed in the process. Luckily, he was wearing boxer shorts. Techie took a deep breath. “I can relate”, he said, even though he was an early bird most days. “I made pancakes. Maybe that helps a little.”

Matt immediately sat up in bed, blinking at Techie. “Did you say pancakes?”

Techie nodded. “It’s your first morning here.”

“Are you serious? No one's ever made me pancakes.”

“Sure”, Techie smiled. “There’s even maple sirup and blueberries. My favourite breakfast.”

“Mine too”, Matt’s smile was bright and beautiful, even though he still looked sleepy. He felt for his glasses next to the bed and his eyes were little slits when he put them on. His hair was totally dishevelled, and Techie thought he looked gorgeous. “Let me just throw something on and I’ll be there” he said.

Techie nodded and closed the door. He leaned against the wall for a second. That had gone better than he had thought. Yes, he liked having Matt here. He liked it a lot.


	2. Just mates

It was a nice feeling to come home to someone, even if Techie was aware that Matt had only crushed at his place because he had nowhere else to go. Still, they got along well and had even cooked together twice in the week since Matt had moved in. They both sucked at cooking but their pasta carbonara had been edible.   
Tonight, there would be no cooking. Techie had worked the late shift and was done for. He only wanted a quick shower and then to fall into his bed.  
That plan however was destroyed when he opened the door to his flat and had an excellent view of Matt on the couch, wearing only his pajama pants and slamming shut the laptop he was balancing on his knees. He stared at him wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. For a moment Techie was not even sure what was going on, but then he heard the noises that were still unapologetically coming from the closed laptop. Low moans and sensual groans rose to an unmistakable crescendo.

Even Techie who had next to no experience with that kind of stuff was well aware of what Matt had been watching.

“It’s not what it sounds like,” Matt said, his cheeks turning bright red. Techie noticed that even his ears, that were protruding from his unruly hair, were changing their color. He felt sorry for him. He knew how awful it felt to be embarrassed in front of someone.

“Oh yes!” A voice from the laptop cried. “Harder!”

Matt opened it again and desperately started pushing buttons, without any success.

Techie was quite relieved when the lady in the show unmistakably reached her climax with a liberating last scream. Matt locked eyes with Techie, looking as if he was about to cry.

“Shit”, Matt said, pushing the laptop aside. “I didn’t realize it was that late already.”

“Matt it’s okay”, Techie said, dropping the bag of groceries he had brought from the store. “I watch that stuff all the time.”

Matt’s face lit up. “You do?”

“Oh yes!” Techie lied. “I hardly ever go a day without it. We deserve a good time every now and then, right?” He tried to pry his eyes away from Matt’s naked upper body, but it was difficult. His chest was so wide, and his nipples were still hard. It made his mouth water.

“We do!” Matt said. “Who’s your favorite producer?”

“Uhhhm, I don’t have one.” Techie took off his shoes and picked up the grocery bag again. “I watch what I can get.”

“I can show you a few that are really good,” Matt said. “What gets you going?”

Techie’s mind was totally blank for a moment. “Threesomes,” he finally said, because it was the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Oh yeah?” Matt grinned. “I would not have guessed that. Two guys or two girls?”

“Both.” Techie immediately regretted saying that. “I like two girls better of course.”

“I underestimated you”, Matt said. “It’s always the quiet ones, right?”

Techie nodded, busying himself with putting away the groceries. This was awful. He kept talking himself deeper into trouble, but at least Matt did not seem embarrassed anymore.

There was silence for a few moments and Techie took a deep breath. Could he just ask Matt if he wanted pancakes or waffles for tomorrow’s breakfast now?  
“Maybe we could watch one together?” Matt asked. “If you don’t mind.”

Techie dropped the carton of milk he was holding and was glad it hadn’t been eggs. Watching porn with Matt seemed like his most wonderful dream and worst nightmare at the same time.

“I watch porn with my mates all the time, don’t you?” Matt asked. “Doesn’t mean I’m gay or something like that. I almost always watch straight stuff.”  
Almost always, Techie thought, his cheeks glowing. His mind kept moving around those two words and he knew he had to give Matt an answer now because otherwise, it would seem strange. 

“Why not?” he piped. “Great idea. I could use a bit of a distraction.”

“That’s what I thought.” Matt smiled at him and it made him look so beautiful Techie’s heart skipped a beat. “Sit down, I’m getting us beer.”

Techie staggered over to the sofa and was glad his legs did not give way. He was not a fan of beer, but god, could he use it right now.

He tried not to watch Matt in the kitchen, with his broad chest and muscular arms, opening the cans of beer with a lighter. Then Matt came over, handed him his bottle, and standing in front of him took a big swig from his own. Techie felt light-headed and for a moment it did not seem completely crazy to ask Matt to forgo the whole porn movie idea and just have a little fun on their own. He didn’t have a lot of sexual experience but the urge to pull Matt’s pajama pants down and get on his knees was irresistible. 

He took a deep swig from his beer and felt Matt sit down next to him. Too close and not close enough at the same time. 

God, he was feeling hot.

“Let’s see”, Matt said. “What have we got here?” He clicked through a few folders, while Techie clasped his bottle of beer. They hadn’t even started watching and he was rock-hard in his underpants. It felt uncomfortable and he shifted slightly, hoping that Matt wouldn’t notice. 

“This one’s good”, Matt said, putting the laptop down on the couch table and started the film. He leaned back into the cushions. “Oh yes.” He spread his legs a little and his knee touched Techie’s which sent a bolt of lightning through his body. All he could think of from then on was how close he was to Matt and how amazing that felt. It was almost a year since he had last had a sexual encounter at a gay bar. It hadn’t been very satisfying, and he hadn’t thought he was missing anything, but right now his body was telling him otherwise.

Damn, you idiot, he told himself. If you want to be horny for a guy, find someone who’s gay. That was one of the very important lessons Armitage had taught him and he had always stuck to it. But with Matt he just couldn’t help himself.

At least Matt would think that the state he was in was due to the undeniably attractive straight couple, rolling in the sheets right in front of them. And the guy did look good. He reminded Techie a bit of Matt, which didn’t help things. 

Matt moaned next to him and when Techie shot him a glance he was biting his lower lip. Damn, that looked sexy. Techie was so aroused now, it almost hurt.  
“Do you mind if we…” Matt sank deeper into the cushions. “I mean…” He looked at Techie. “I think I really need to get off right now.”

“Oh damn,” Techie moaned, feeling for a moment as if he might come right then and there. “I don’t mind.”

“You could use a good jerk-off session as well, huh?” Matt asked, with a look at Techie’s groin. 

“Yeah.” Techie was not able to think or answer coherently anymore. He didn’t really care what happened now. If Matt jerked off right next to him, he would simply explode.

“You know, we could do it to each other”, Matt said. “Feels better sometimes and it’s not as if that makes us gay or anything, right?”

“Right”, Techie whispered, not sure if he had heard right or was caught in a very realistic dream.

“You wouldn’t mind then?”

Techie shook his head and then there was Matt’s hand on his thigh, and he was gently letting it wander upwards and Techie’s hips pushed forward as if they had a will of their own. He heard himself moan so loudly he would have been embarrassed if there had been room inside of him for anything else than red hot desire.  
“I’ve got you”, Matt said and opened his zipper very carefully. 

“Yeees”, Techie moaned when Matt finally grabbed his cock. He hadn’t even known he could sound that sensual. Matt leaned over him and started to stroke him and Techie thought that he might die then and there because it felt so good. He never wanted this to stop, he always wanted to feel this way, always and forever. How was it possible it could be this good? It never had been before. So, this was what they were all going on about, ohhhh damn it was so wonderful. 

“Don’t stop”, he whispered. “Please don’t stop, Matt.”

“I’m not gonna stop.” Matt’s voice was very low and close to his ear.

“Please Matt, ohhhh please… feels so good.”

“I’ve got you. I’m gonna make you come so hard.”

And that was all Techie needed to explode. His whole body moved upwards towards Matt and he cried out almost as loud as the lady in the video had. Then he sank back into the couch and tried to catch his breath and at that moment, it hit him that this was a catastrophe. 

There was no way Matt didn’t realize how much he was attracted to him. He would probably move out tomorrow. Techie kept his eyes shut, to avoid Matt’s gaze.  
“Wow, seems like you really needed that”, Matt said, petting his thigh. “Don’t worry, I understand. You’re a guy who works a lot and forgets to take care of himself, right?”

Techie nodded, unbelievably relieved. 

“Yeah, I thought so”, Matt said. “You can’t forget that your body has needs as well. It’s not healthy to put this off for too long.” Techie, who still did not dare to open his eyes could hear the grin in Matt’s voice. “Seemed to me like it’s been a few days since you got around to jerking off, right?”

“More like a week,” Techie lied. He had needed at least one orgasm every night before going to sleep since Matt lived here. “Thanks Matt. I really appreciate your help here.”

“No need to be so formal.” Matt leaned back into the couch and Techie finally dared to open his eyes. Matt looked glorious. “Would you mind giving me a hand now? Or are you too tired? I’d understand.”

Techie shook his head, his mouth too dry to speak. “I’m not tired.”

“Oh, thank god”, Matt said. “It’s always so much better if someone else does it for you, right?”

“Oh yes.” Was he really allowed to…? Did Matt really want him to…?

Apparently, because Matt now opened his eyes and looked at him expectantly. Techie swallowed hard and stretched out his hand to cover Matt’s groin. He was huge. Techie was quite sure he had never felt a dick that size and it made his mouth water. Again all he wanted to do was get on his knees in front of Matt and take him as deep as he could, but of course that was out of the question.

Matt raised his hips, so he could pull down his pajama pants, and then he took him in hand and reveled in the feel of holding him. He was rock-hard and Techie could feel the blood softly pulsating under the hot skin. He hoped he was doing this right.

“Oh yes, just like that,” Matt moaned. “That feels wonderful. Go a little faster please, just a little… yeeeees…”

It didn’t take long. 

Techie would not have minded getting Matt off all night, but he lasted hardly two minutes before he came hard, hips pushing upwards, head falling back. He looked like a beautiful young god, even though his glasses had slipped to one side at some point. 

“That was good”, Matt said, his voice a little raw. “Underestimated you again.” His grin seemed utterly satisfied and Techie felt his heart flutter in his chest.  
“Waking me up, pancakes, orgasms … you’re the perfect flatmate”, Matt said. “Hey …” he sat up. “I hope you’re not worried now because I came so hard and so fast. I’m not gay or anything. It’s just been a while for me as well,” Matt said. “And I’m kind of always horny. I hate it sometimes.”

“It’s okay”, Techie said softly. “I don’t mind at all. You can get yourself off whenever you want to here.” He hesitated. “Or I could help.”

Matt smiled, righting his glasses. “Sounds like paradise.”

Techie knew he was in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the two of them. :D Sorry for putting them in such an awkward situation in the beginning :D I'm thankful for any feedback.


	3. Reciprocity

Techie was glad he had to leave the house before Matt the next morning. He wasn’t really sure how to act around him and he did not want things to become awkward between them. He had slept extremely well and had jerked off under the shower in the morning, thinking of Matt but he just knew he would turn into a stuttering mess when he saw him again. So, he had left waffles on the table for him and quietly closed the door when he left for the supermarket.

He knew that Matt had to work all day in the storehouse, carrying boxes around, so he would not see him. And he was glad about it. He’d much rather face Matt in the safety of his apartment. 

Today he was the one who got home first, and he busied himself with cleaning, waiting nervously for Matt’s steps outside. When he finally heard him coming up the stairs and his key turned in the lock, his stomach was churning. He turned towards the refrigerator so that Matt could not see how pink his cheeks were. It was nice to feel the cold air from the fridge.

“Hi!” Matt boomed. “Brought us pizza. A little pay-back for you always making breakfast. Hope you like pepperoni?”

“I love it”, Techie turned around, beaming. “It’s my favourite.”

He was so relieved nothing had changed between them he could have laughed out loud.

Matt set the table, clanging the cutlery and dishes. He opened the pizza cartons and then proudly placed a bottle of red wine in the middle of the table. “Thought we could go a little fancy tonight”, he said. “I never officially thanked you for letting me live here.”

“Yes, you did”, Techie said. “More than once.”

It was wonderful to sit at the table with Matt and hear about his awful day in the storehouse. Matt liked talking so much he never seemed to mind Techie often did not know what to say. He had rarely felt so at ease with anyone.

“Desperately need a shower”, Matt said. “Wanna watch a movie afterward?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

Techie grinned when he heard Matt sing very loud and very wrong while the water was running, and he could not help but imagine how amazing Matt must look under the shower. His hair all wet, his muscles glistening with water, small drops running down his torso…

Just a moment later he could stop imagining it, because there Matt was, walking into the room with a towel around his hips, glasses fogged up and rubbing at his hair with another smaller towel. “Can’t see!” he said. “Damn I hate those glasses.” He took them off to clean them and squeezed his eyes, looking in Techie’s direction. “Hey, I just thought I could use a little stress relief. It’s been a really bad day. What about you?”

Techie felt his knees go weak. Was Matt talking about what he hoped he was talking about? “Hm?” he said, very eloquently.

Matt put his glasses back on and walked over to him. “You’ve been stocking up shelves all day, right? That must have sucked as well.”

“Yeah”, Techie said, swallowing hard. “Sucked.”

“What if we relax and have a really good time now?” Matt asked, coming even closer. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been thinking of last night all day. And there’s nothing to say against a bit of reciprocity between friends, right?”

“Nothing at all”, Techie said, finally finding his voice. 

“Do you want me to put on a movie?”

Techie, who couldn’t care less about any movie, because Matt was the best show he could imagine, nodded.

“Got some good stuff here.” Matt sat down on the couch and opened his laptop. “This will get you going in no time.”

“I’m sure”, Techie said. Waiting for the damn movie to start was almost too much and he had to keep himself from touching Matt already. 

“There we go”, Matt said and leaned back with a satisfied grin. “That’s better.” He looked at Techie. “You really are fine with this, right? It’s not weird for you?”

“Not at all.”

That was all the encouragement Matt seemed to need because his hand was on Techie’s knee and wandered up to his crotch and Techie was a little worried what Matt would say if he noticed he was rock-hard even though the porn hadn’t even really started. There was no humping going on yet.

“Yeah”, Matt said, when he cupped Techie’s erection. “That’s it. Same for me, baby. I’m so ready for it as well…”

He pulled the towel away, took Techie’s hand, and placed it on his dick. Techie moaned when he felt how hard Matt was. God, this was so breathtakingly wonderful. And he had called him baby. Even if it was an accident or something Matt just did, it felt so good.

“Oh yes”, Matt moved into his touch. “Had to hold back so hard not to jerk off in the shower. Do you jerk off often?”

“Sometimes …” Techie bit his lip.

“Bet you do. You only look innocent but underneath you’re just as needy as me.”

Techie was silent for a moment and enjoyed Matt’s hand moving on his dick. It was perfect. And it was just as perfect to stroke Matt’s dick in the same rhythm.  
“Haven’t had a partner in quite a while”, Techie said. “My last girlfriend broke up with me ages ago.”

“I know what that feels like”, Matt said. “I’ve had a few dry spells. Glad I can lend you a hand.”

And then they both didn’t speak for a while and Techie eagerly listened for Matt’s low moans that were becoming deeper and more desperate. He increased his speed.

“Yes”, Matt groaned. “Just what I need, baby. Keep going. Keep going.”

“Does it feel good?” Techie whispered, hot shivers running down his body. His muscles were tightening, and he could feel it build up inside of him, burning in his loins, but he didn’t want to go over the edge before Matt.

“Feels so good”, Matt’s hips bucked, and Techie could feel him tense next to him. He wanted to kiss him so much right now, but of course, that was out of bounds. 

“I’m coming” Matt cried, sounding almost as if he was in pain. Then he shuddered and Techie felt the same wave lift him up as well and he cried out and leaned into Matt because he just couldn’t help it because he needed to feel more of him. His whole body shuddered. It was heavenly.

Afterward, he couldn’t manage to move away, and Matt stayed right next to him as well. Their thighs and hips were touching, and Techie reveled in that feeling. His breathing quieted slowly.

“That’s the one good thing about being single”, Matt said. “That it feels so good when you finally jack off with someone.”  
“Yeah”, Techie grinned. “That’s for sure.”

“Plus, you really really know how to do this”, Matt sighed. “I came so hard.”

Techie thought that was probably the best compliment he had ever gotten.

*

Later in bed, he was a little angry with himself for telling Matt he had had a girlfriend. He had always known he was gay, and he was not being honest with Matt. In fact, he was probably leading him on by pretending he was straight as well. But Matt sure as hell wouldn’t make out with him if he knew Techie wasn’t straight. And right now, he really did not want to stop. Maybe that was selfish, but he felt like he deserved this after all the shit he’d been through. And maybe Matt wouldn’t even mind that much if he knew. He seemed quite open.

Techie decided just to go with the flow for now. 

*  
“Hi little brother”, Armitage said as soon as his face appeared on the screen. “How are you?”

Techie was extremely glad to see Kylo stretched out on the bed in the background. These conversations always went better when his brother’s fiance was around.

“Hi! I found a flatmate”, he said. “You don’t have to send money anymore, I can pay for the flat on my own now.”

“What?” Armitage sat up straighter. “What flatmate?”

“Just a guy who lives with me now. He’s very sweet and we get along great. He cooked dinner tonight.” Techie didn’t mention that Matt had burned the lasagne and they had ordered pizza instead. It had still been sweet of him.

“Well, for how long have you known him?” Armitage had that expression that told Techie he would not let it go. And that didn’t surprise him. He had known that Armitage would probably flip out. “Have you done a background check?”

“No, Armitage”, Techie said. “He’s a friend. Do you do background checks on your friends?”

“Yes. Tell me his full name and I’ll find out what we need to know.”

“That should be Techie’s decision, don’t you think?” Kylo asked, stroking Millicent who had jumped onto the bed with him. “If he trusts that guy, so should we. And if he works at Walmart, I’m sure his resumé is flawless.”

Techie could have hugged Kylo for that. Since Armitage was with him Techie sometimes had a chance to escape his smothering. Armitage had his reasons, of course. Techie had been through a very dark time not that long ago, but he was a lot better now and he needed to feel like an independent human being again.   
Armitage’s face softened. “I just need you to be careful”, he said. “There are so many people out there who want to take advantage of you.”

Kylo looked up. “There are also people who adore you. Remember that.”

“Thank you”, Techie smiled. He heard steps on the stairs. Was Matt already returning from work? He’d thought he’d have a bit more time. “I need to go”, he said. “I’ll call again tomorrow!” he ended the connection before Armitage had a chance to utter another warning.

It really was Matt, whose key turned in the door. 

“Hi!” Techie got up from the sofa. “Didn’t expect you yet.”

“I left a little early”, Matt said. “To be honest I was so horny, I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Oh”, Techie grinned. “Maybe I can help with that?”

“I was really hoping you could.” Matt kicked off his boots. “Let me take a quick shower.”

The few minutes Matt needed to get back from the shower made Techie feel totally giddy. He loved how open Matt was with his needs. He himself had always been a bit shy about what he wanted and all his encounters with men so far had been either awkward or unsatisfying or both. With Matt, it all felt so simple. You wanted to get off, wanted to have a good time, and make the other one feel good. And you did.

“Where are you?” Matt asked when he opened the bathroom door. His glasses were foggy again.

“Here.” Techie laughed and moved closer to him. “I’m right here.”

“Good.” Matt put an arm around him. He was warm from the shower and felt simply wonderful. “I have a suggestion to make but please tell me if it sounds weird for you. I don’t want to scare you, okay?”

“Okay.” 

“Do you know how good it feels to get a blow job?”

Techie swallowed hard. “Yes.” He was glad that Matt couldn’t see well, because his cheeks were probably glowing.

“Feels so good, right?”

“Uhuh…”

“And considering we’re both too stupid to get a girlfriend at the moment and I’m probably too ugly as well, I thought why not do it to each other?”  
Techie gave a soft whimpering sound and just hoped Matt hadn’t heard it. “You’re right. Why not?”

“I’m so glad you see it the same way”, Matt said. “I was a little afraid I’d shock you.”

“I only have one objection”, Techie said. 

“Yes?”

“You don’t look ugly.”

Matt’s face lit up with one of his heart-warming smiles and Techie felt his heart melt. He was so lucky to be able to make out with this man. He couldn’t give it up. Life owed him a little fun. “Can I go down on you first?” he asked. “I’d really love to.”

“That sounds so sexy”, Matt said. “Can you say that again?”

“Can I go down on you?” Techie whispered. “Can I suck your dick? Can I take it really deep into my mouth?”

“Oh yes…” Matt’s voice sounded raw and he even swayed a little. Techie took his hand and lead him over to the sofa where Matt sank down as if his knees had turned to jelly.

Techie reached up to take off his glasses and put them safely on the couch table. Then he decided to take a chance and leaned forward to take one of Matt’s nipples into his mouth. It was just as hard and swollen against his tongue as he’d imagined it and Matt’s answering moan told him he had made the right decision. He kissed it and licked it until he felt Matt’s hand on his head, pushing him to the right. “Lick the other one as well. Please.” Techie nodded and did what Matt wanted, raising one hand to worry the abandoned nipple between his fingers. 

“I’m gonna come from you doing that”, Matt said breathlessly. “You know just what I like.”

As much as Techie loved hearing that, he really wanted to take this chance to finally take Matt into his mouth. He moved downward, opening the towel which just fell to the side. 

“Wait”, Matt whispered. “I want us to be safe, okay?”

Techie nodded, watching mesmerized when Matt pulled a condom from the crease of the sofa. He must have placed it there beforehand and Techie was a little overwhelmed by how caring and thoughtful that was. 

“Can you put it on me?” Matt asked, voice rough and Techie took it from him and leaned forward to place a soft little kiss on his stomach.

Matt’s hand was still on his neck when he finally took his length in his mouth, but he didn’t push him forward, just held him. Techie took him as deep as he could, and Matt’s response was amazing. No one had ever reacted to his touches as Matt did and he loved it so much. He wished he could just keep doing this to Matt forever, again and again. 

He found a rhythm that Matt liked and then everything was pure bliss and joy for a while. It was over much too soon, and Techie was almost a little disappointed when Matt came, moaning and jerking his hips. He only wished he could taste him, swallow everything...

For a while, they just sat there, and Techie dared to rest his head against Matt’s thigh. It was wonderful to be this close to him and he’d gotten exactly what he wanted. For a while, all his doubts and fears were pushed to the back of his mind.

“That was amazing”, Matt finally said. “You’re so good at this.”

Techie was quite sure what Matt said wasn’t true, because he hadn’t had a lot of practice, but if it made Matt happy, that was enough. 

Matt lifted his head. “Can I do you now?”

“If you really want to?”

“Sure.” Matt seemed quite enthusiastic when he pulled Techie up onto the couch. “I want to make you feel good as well.” He leaned forward and placed a single kiss on Techie’s neck. The stubble of his beard brushing against Techie’s skin sent violent shivers down his spine and he had to hold back not to push Matt’s mouth back to that spot. 

“You like it there?” Matt asked, grinning.

Techie could only nod and Matt leaned forward to lick Techie’s neck. He shuddered and couldn’t suppress a moan this time that sounded almost like a whine. He pressed his lips together to keep quiet, while Matt fumbled with his zipper and motioned for him to lift his hips so he could push his jeans and underpants down his thigh. It was all a bit of a struggle but finally, Matt was positioned between Techie’s thighs. He had to close his eyes, because just seeing him there was almost too much. He found it a little embarrassing that his twitching cock was so close to Matt’s face now. It made him feel vulnerable and a little unsure of himself, but at the same time, he was so fuckin’ aroused it almost hurt. 

Matt was so tender and careful when he pulled the second condom over Techie’s oversensitive cock. Then he leaned forward and kissed the most sensitive spot on Techie’s thigh. Techie shivered and bit his lips so as not to cry out. This was too much. He wanted to push Matt forward so that he’d finally take him in his mouth but instead clawed at the fabric of the couch. A low whimper escaped him.

Matt looked up. “You don’t have to hold back like that with me, baby”, he said. “I love to hear you, every sound you make.” He kissed his thigh again. “Just let go.”

It felt as if some kind of dam inside of Techie had been torn down with those words. He cried out and buried his hands in Matt’s hair, pulling him closer. He needed him now.

“Do it Matt, please,” he moaned. “I can’t take it anymore.”

And Matt understood. He took him deep into his mouth and started bobbing his head immediately, finally taking care of all that sexual need inside of Techie. He threw his head back and cried out in relief, his hips pushing against Matt. He couldn’t help himself, this was just too good, too wonderful. The best thing that had ever happened to him. One of Matt’s hand was at the base of his cock, while the other was fondling his balls. He thought about how good it would feel, to have Matt inside of him and that almost pushed him over the edge. His body grew rigid, but he couldn’t come just yet. Something inside of him held back. He cried out Matt’s name and as if Matt understood he moved his hand a little towards Techie’s hole. Feeling him there where he was so sensitive right now was just what he needed and relief flooded him like warm liquid, ran up his spine and shook him to his core. He saw stars before his eyes and was left gasping and shuddering.

“That was a good one huh?” Matt asked softly, but Techie couldn’t even nod.

The last thing he felt was Matt carefully pulling the condom off him, taking off his pants, and pulling a blanket over him. He didn’t remember falling asleep but when he opened his eyes again, daylight was pouring in through the curtains. Had he really just fallen asleep on Matt after what had happened between them? Embarrassment crept up his spine. Surely Matt was aware now that he was totally and utterly gay and had been dishonest towards him. What should he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks four your kind feedback, I hope you like this chapter as well. I know they both seem a little bit dense in this fic, but I kind of enjoyed writing them that way here. :D


	4. With Benefits

There was a smell of burned pancakes coming from the kitchen.

“Sorry, I let them burn,” Matt said. “I really tried my best.”

Techie stretched under his blanket and smiled. Matt didn’t sound as if anything was strange between them. Maybe he just attributed Techie’s behavior to his extreme horniness. “Couldn’t care less”, he said. 

Matt grinned. “You have bedhead.”

Techie tried to untangle his hair while sitting up and quickly grabbed the slipping cover when he noticed he wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Leave it”, Matt said. “It looks cute. Do you want maple syrup with your pancakes?”

“Yes please”, Techie said, looking around for his underpants. They were nowhere in sight and he started to panic. Of course, Matt had seen him with his pants down, but he still felt it would be utterly rude to just walk around half-naked in front of him. Finally, he had the idea to just wrap the blanket around himself. “Thanks for letting me sleep last night”, he said. “I’m going to have a shower.”

“Sure”, Matt said. “We have almost thirty minutes before we have to leave.”

Techie leaned against the tiles while the water ran over his body. Apparently, Matt still didn’t suspect anything. But he really needed to be more careful. It was alright to have fun, but he really needed to try not to let Matt know just how much he loved doing it with him. 

*

“Hi, are we safe?” Techie asked when Kylo’s face appeared on his screen. 

Kylo grinned. “Armitage isn’t around if that’s what you mean. You’re free to talk.”

“Great”, Techie said. “Do you think it’s wrong to pretend you’re straight to have sex with another man?”

“Uhm…” Kylo frowned. “I’m not sure I understand.”

Techie sighed. “Look, Matt, my new flatmate, is a wonderful guy, okay? And he’s also extremely attractive. He suggested jerking off together the other night and we did, and it was amazing but he’s straight and I kind of accidentally told him I’m straight as well.”

“Wow”, Kylo said. “I’m really glad Armitage doesn’t know about that.”

“Yeah”, Techie said. “Me too.”

“I think it’s never a great option to be dishonest,” Kylo said. “Especially where relationships are concerned. I’m worried you might get hurt.”

“Don’t worry about that too much”, Techie said. “I feel really good at the moment. Have been for a while and it’s just great to have this now, too.”

“I mean if it’s about the sex there are other ways, you know”, Kylo said.

“Oh, come on”, Techie said. “You know how much I hate going out or even communicating with guys on grindr. It’s so stressful. And this is just so easy-going and wonderful. Don’t you think I deserve a bit of fun?”

“Of course, you do”, Kylo said. “I’m happy for you. And you’re careful, right?”

“I am”, Techie said, not mentioning Matt had been the one to think of condoms.

“And you’re sure he isn’t at least bi?” Kylo asked. “It sounds as if he quite likes doing it with you.”

Techie frowned. He honestly hadn’t thought about that possibility yet. “Do you think he could be?”

“He might swing both ways or he might just be really open.”

“Whatever it is, I’m glad I have him”, Techie said. “I just want this to last for a while. You wouldn’t understand. You can have sex any time you want to.”  
“Have you forgotten I’m with Armitage?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t know exactly how to push his buttons”, Techie said.

Kylo smiled. “I may have discovered a few secrets by now.”

“See? Just wish me luck Matt doesn’t find a girl right away, okay? This is just what I need right now.”

“I will”, Kylo said. “And call me if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“I will.” Techie ended the conversation and leaned back into the sofa. Was it possible that Kylo was right and Matt also liked men? To be honest, right now he didn’t even care that much about it, as long as Matt did it with him. He just hoped Matt got home soon because he could think of nothing else but getting him off again. He loved to see Matt’s face when he came, loved to feel him shudder under his touches. 

He got up from the sofa and started washing the dishes because he needed to get his mind off sex. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to go another hour without jerking off. 

When the door to their apartment finally opened and Matt walked in, he had to restrain himself not to run to him and hug him and push against him. “Hi!” he said, turning around. “Glad you’re back. I can make dinner if you want to. Are you hungry?”

“Only for you to be honest”, Matt said. 

Techie swallowed hard. “Honestly?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Haven’t felt that horny since I was a teenager I think.”

Techie walked over to him. “Must be that dry spell, hm?”

“Maybe”, Matt pulled Techie against him and Techie moaned when he felt Matt’s erection press against his stomach. His own dick hardened immediately.  
“Yeah, that’s it”, Matt closed his eyes, rocking against him. “Couldn’t think of anything else all day.”

“Then let’s do it right away”, Techie whispered. “I can’t wait either. Had to hold back so hard from jerking off.”

“Don’t you want me to shower first?” Matt grimaced almost as if he was in pain, and maybe he was. His erection was straining his jeans and his hand was squeezing Techie’s ass. 

“No need”, Techie said. “You smell so good, Matt.” And it was true. He loved Matt’s leathery scent more than anything right now.

Matt let out a low moan and somehow, they managed to get over to the sofa. “Just handjobs today then.”

Techie nodded. “Whatever you need.”

“I need you to make me come.” Matt closed his eyes. “Please.”

Techie lovingly too off Matt’s glasses. “Okay, I’ve got you. Just relax.” It was a bit difficult to open Matt’s belt and zipper because he kept moving his hips, but it was also extremely hot. He wanted to lean down and take him in his mouth, but respected Matt’s wishes. It felt wonderful to finally hold his twitching cock in his hand. And he could see it felt even better for Matt, who sank back into the sofa with a sigh of relief. “So good baby…”

Techie started stroking him gently because even though he could tell how aroused Matt was, he wanted to draw this out a little for him, make it even better. “Is that what you want?” he whispered.

“Yeah”, Matt bit his lip. “Need it so bad. You make me feel so good, baby.”

“You deserve it”, Techie said and without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed Matt’s swollen lips. He could feel Matt stiffen beneath him and the next moment he pulled away from him as if he’d been stung. He stared at him, eyes wide open like a deer caught in the headlights. His dick was still hard and pulsating in Techie’s hands, but otherwise, Matt seemed frozen in shock.

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” Techie could have slapped himself. “I wasn’t thinking! Got swept away somehow.”

“No…” Matt breathed in deep, visibly relaxing. “It’s alright. Come here.” He pulled Techie towards him until their lips touched again and Techie moaned because Matt pushed his tongue into his mouth, and it was the best thing ever. He resumed his rhythm and Matt’s grip on his neck tightened and he writhed beneath him. Techie knew him well enough by now to know that Matt was about to come, that his orgasm was already building. He pushed his tongue deep into his hot mouth and Matt arched underneath him, shuddered again and again. It felt so good, to feel him explode, to know how good this was for him. 

Matt finally pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air, and Techie couldn’t help but stroke his shoulders and nuzzle at his neck. 

After a while, Matt lifted his head. “Sorry baby, for panicking earlier. It’s just that in prison you could do everything apart from kiss, you know? Almost forgot how nice it felt.”

“Oh”, Techie felt his stomach flutter with sympathy. “Was that hard for you?” He had never really asked Matt about his time in prison because he thought he maybe didn’t want to talk about it.

Matt shook his head. “Never really wanted to kiss anyone there. But it felt really nice right now. You taste like strawberries.”

Techie grinned. “I do?”

Matt nodded. “Can we do it again while I make you come?”

Techie’s dick jumped to attention. He had almost forgotten it was his turn now, but the prospect was wonderful. “Yes, please. But I’m warning you. I’m not gonna last today.”

“What if I go real slow first?” Matt asked, putting a hand to Techie’s groin and gently rubbing him through his jeans. “Would you like that baby?”

Techie moaned. “Not sure how long I could stand it. I’ve waited so long for you to get home.”

“Always so eager”, Matt said. “I love that about you.”

“It’s because you’re so damn hot.”

“Do you really think so?” Matt looked disbelieving. “No one’s ever said that about me.” He didn’t stop softly stroking Techie through the fabric of his jeans, and it drove him crazy. He hadn’t known his body could want so much.

“So hot”, he moaned. “Your hands, your eyes, your body. Everything about you. You turn me on so hard.” He bit his lips. “Touch me, please. For real.”

Matt obeyed, opened Techie’s pants, and finally took him in hand. Techie sighed in relief. And then Matt leaned forward and kissed him again and he was in heaven. Going slow was no use anymore because feeling Matt’s tongue deep in his mouth made him come hard after three good strokes and Matt made him ride it out to the last drop. 

“Okay baby?” he asked, moving strands of hair from Techie’s face. The way he looked at him made Techie’s heart beat hard and fast.

“More than okay,” Techie said. “But I want to kiss you again. So bad.”

“Yeah.” Matt leaned back into the sofa, pulled Techie into his lap and they kissed as if nothing else existed. Techie tangled his hands in Matt’s hair and pushed against him until all he could taste was Matt and all he could fell was the rhythm in which they pressed against each other. At some point, Matt pushed his hand between them and grabbed both their dicks, and Techie had to pull away from the kiss because he needed oxygen. He grabbed Matt’s shoulders, let his head fall back, and rode him until he came, crying out his name. 

So that was it, he thought when he rested against Matt’s torso and Matt had his arms wrapped around him. That was what all the fuss was about. He had always thought sex was something your body wanted you to do sometimes, but in the end, it was always a little disappointing and lackluster. And now he was sitting here with Matt and his whole body was still singing, because he’d come so damn hard two times. He didn’t want to speak, and he didn’t want to move, just rest here for a while and listen to Matt’s heartbeat calming down, knowing it had been good for him, too.

“That was so hot baby”, Matt finally whispered. “Thought I was going to explode.”

“Yeah”, Techie smiled drowsily. “I felt it, too.”

Matt pulled him closer. “Don’t know how I’m going to get through work tomorrow. My damn shift is so long.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Techie placed a gentle kiss on Matt’s neck.

“Promise?”

“I promise I’ll be here, and we’ll just do it right away.”

Matt bit his lip. “Oh god, we need to stop, or I’ll have to come again. And then I’ll just drop tomorrow.”

“You work so hard at the storehouse”, Techie said, stroking Matt’s arms. “Your muscles are even more pronounced now.”

“Do you like that?” Matt looked up hopefully.

“I like it so much. Your arms, your hard stomach…”

“Baby…”

Techie could feel Matt hardening again. He gently put his hand to his groin. “I’ll give it to you one more time so you can sleep better, okay?”

Matt nodded. “You’re wonderful.” He licked his lips. “And kiss me please.”

Techie did and this time he gave it his all, stroking Matt good and slow at first and then increasing his speed until Matt was writhing underneath him, moaning and bucking his hips. Techie could feel his orgasm wasn’t as explosive this time but more consuming. 

“Think you can sleep now, baby?” Techie asked with a loving smile. Matt looked exhausted.

“Yeah, thanks.” Matt’s smile was so drowsy, Techie almost laughed. He handed him his glasses and smiled again when Matt swayed a little standing up. He decided to let him sleep until the last minute tomorrow. He deserved it so much.

Later in bed Techie decided he wasn’t quite ready to sleep yet. There was something more he needed. When he pleasured himself once more with the help of his favorite dildo, as he had done on countless occasions before, he tried to keep quiet, so as not to wake Matt up. He couldn’t get the picture of Matt fucking him for real out of his head, though.

God, he wanted that so much now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankful as always for any feedback. :D


	5. Finally

Matt was unusually quiet over breakfast the next morning. Techie tried to convince himself it was just because Matt was tired, but he was starting to get a little worried. What if last night had been too much and Matt was having second thoughts? Their last make-out session surely could not be seen as a harmless wank between friends. It wasn’t only the kiss, but also the cuddling afterwards and in between and the general atmosphere.

He was glad today he had to leave before Matt.

“Don’t be late!” He told him while he put on his chucks in the hallway.

“Haven’t been late since I live with you,” Matt said and Techie was really glad to see him smile.

Work was a drag. He couldn’t get rid of Felice in his lunch break and his boss rushed them to get the shop ready for Monday while costumers were buzzing around like angry flies. Saturdays were always awful but today the afternoon just seemed to drag on and on and he was exhausted by five o’clock. He hadn’t seen Matt all day but of course, he also couldn’t push the thoughts of him away completely. What would happen tonight? Would everything still be easy and wonderful between them? Or had he finally overstepped Matt’s boundaries? He didn’t even know if he wanted the end of his shift to come or if he was afraid of going home.

He had just finished stacking up toothpaste while kneeling on the floor when he heard heavy steps approaching. Black workboots stopped right in front of him. He looked up to see Matt in his orange overall, looking more serious than Techie had ever seen him. He didn’t seem to know what to say.

“Hello,” Techie said, with a tiny voice. “Good to see you.”

Matt nodded. “I …” he coughed. “I need to talk to you. Tonight.”

“Alright.” Techie would have liked to get up, but his knees felt rather weak. “See you at home, I guess.”

Matt nodded again and hesitated. For a moment it seemed as if he wanted to say something more but then he just turned around and walked away, shoulders hunched. Techie leaned his head against the shelf. Oh no. That was quite clear. Matt would tell him that he wanted to stop doing it with him and that hurt more than Techie would have thought. 

The rest of his shift was even more horrible. He couldn’t concentrate anymore, and his head was buzzing. He cut himself when opening a box of canned tomatoes and dropped a glass of cucumbers. 

When it was finally eight o’clock, he felt ready to drop. It was drizzling outside when he walked home which fit his mood really well. He sat down on a bench in the park anyway and contemplated calling Kylo to pick him up. He knew he wouldn’t ask any questions and be here in less than half an hour. The only thing that kept him from dialing his number was the fact that he would have to tell his brother what had happened, and he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Armitage would probably not even scold him, but he would be so worried, and Techie didn’t want him to be. For a while now it seemed as if Armitage had a little more confidence in him and let him do things his way. Techie was convinced that Kylo played a role in that and he didn’t want to ruin that.

He needed to start handling these kinds of situations on his own. He was a grown man after all, and he had come so far beating his anxiety issues or at least living with them. If Matt had decided he did not want to do it with him that was unfortunate, but not the end of the world. He had seen it coming, after all. What really hurt was that it wasn’t just about the sex after all. He would miss their make-out sessions. He’d miss them so much. But he also loved being close to Matt, being held by him, being able to touch and caress him. 

He took a deep breath and got up. No, he would hear what Matt had to say. If it was really bad, he could still call Kylo afterwards and spend the weekend at their house. 

He didn’t have to wait long for Matt to get home and he was glad about that. The longer he’d waited the more anxious he’d become, and he wanted to get this over with. The moment Matt walked through the door, some of his anxiousness turned into worry. Matt looked awful. There was nothing of his usual vigor about him. He moved slow and avoided Techie’s gaze when he walked over to the fridge to get a beer and sat down at the kitchen table. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot.

“Are you alright?” Techie asked, coming closer. “You look as if you’re ill.”

Matt shook his head and took a swig of his beer. “I’m okay. Just nervous.”

It broke Techie’s heart that Matt was apparently so worried about his reaction. Did he think he’d be mad at him? “Is it because of what you wanted to talk with me about?”

Matt nodded. “I need to tell you something. And I’m afraid you’ll hate me.”

“I won’t!” Techie promised, sitting down opposite Matt. It was true. Whatever happened he would always like Matt. “It’s about making out, right?”

Matt nodded slowly. 

Techie took a deep breath. “It’s okay. I understand. We can still be friends.”

“Friends?” Matt asked.

“Of course. I don’t blame you, Matt. It’s okay if you want to stop.”

“But I don’t want us to stop”, Matt said. “That’s not what this is about. I want nothing more than to continue, but I haven’t been honest with you.” 

“Oh?” Techie was at a loss for words.

“Yes.” Matt closed his eyes. He looked almost as if he was in pain. “I’m gay. I’ve known for quite a while.”

Techie’s mind was reeling. He really wanted to say something, but the words just didn’t come to him. He was too stunned. “Gay?”

“Yes.” He could see Matt swallowing hard. “I understand if you want me to leave. I betrayed you.”

Matt, no!” Techie stood up. “Stop!” He needed a moment to get his thoughts in order and he needed Matt to give him the chance. “You have it all wrong”, he finally said. “I’m gay as well.”

Matt stared at him. “You are? Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure. I’ve always been sure about that.” Techie raked his hand through his hair. “Since I was a teenager.”

“But you said you were straight. And had a girlfriend.”

“I said that because I thought you would not want to make out with a gay man. It sounds stupid now that I say it.”

“Oh.” Matt looked thunderstruck. Then he sat up a little straighter. “Wow.”

“Yes. Wow.” Techie sat down again. “I still don’t understand. When I walked in on you that first night you were watching straight porn, right?”

“Yeah.” Matt blushed. “That had other reasons.” He hesitated for a moment. “The guy looked a little like you, to be honest. I was hot for you from the start.”  
“Are you serious?” Techie who had expected to hear something completely different tonight still couldn’t really grasp what was happening here. But he was happy Matt looked a lot better now and his usual straightforwardness was back. And he also felt a soft tingle inside his stomach that felt wonderful.  
“Yes”, Matt said. “I know now I should have done this differently. It’s just I’m such a failure at anything that has to do with dating and relationships. Even to say I’m bad at it is an exaggeration. I’ve never managed to get into one.”

“Really?” Techie had thought that with his directness and extrovert nature Matt would have no problem finding partners  
“Really. I seem to scare everyone away.”

“Same goes for me”, Techie said. “I don’t think I scare people away, but I don’t attract them, either.”

“I can’t believe that”, Matt said, and he sounded completely honest. “You’re the cutest thing I ever saw.”

Techie smiled and felt himself blushing violently. He had to hide his face in his hands for a moment.

“That’s why I was afraid I’d mess things up if I told you I’m gay and tried to win you over. I’m so terrible at it.”

“But you’re so wonderful at cuddling and kissing and holding me”, Techie said. His face grew even hotter. “And making out with you is so amazing, Matt.”  
“Do you really think so?” Matt took another swig from his beer, spilling some of it.

Techie nodded and swallowed.

“Then should we maybe try? A relationship, I mean?”

“Umm yes, if you want to…”

Matt sat still for a moment, apparently thinking hard. “Do you want to go on a date with me tonight? To the cinema? The new Star Wars movie is on.” He frowned. “Or is that not romantic enough?”

“I love Star Wars.” Techie bit his lip. “But there’s something I’d like to do even more.”

“What is it?” Matt asked enthusiastically. “Go for dinner? Drive to a lake? Take a walk in the park?”

“All of that sounds lovely but I don’t think I could really concentrate on that right now.” He felt his heart beat frantically in his chest and his mouth felt dry. He took a deep breath because he needed it. “Could we stay at home?”

“You want to … oh!” Matt took another look at him and seemed to finally understand. “Baby”, he whispered. “Yeah, we can stay home.”

He walked over to him and Techie got up and then they were finally kissing, and Techie sighed in relief. He had thought he’d lost this, and it was so sweet and wonderful to have it back. To finally know Matt felt the same way as he did. Matt tangled his hand in his hair and pulled him closer and Techie reveled in the feeling of their bodies being pressed close together. Matt was kissing his jaw and his neck and the feel of his stubble sent violent shivers down Techie’s spine. It was good they’d decided to stay, he thought. He would have climbed Matt in the cinema otherwise. His body needed this so much now. He moaned with relief when Matt started pushing up his T-shirt.

“This is so good”, Matt whispered, letting his hands trail over Techie’s upper body, making his knees go weak. “Do you want to shower together?”  
Techie would not have minded just falling onto the couch with Matt but he’d understood by now that showering was important for Matt and doing it together sounded absolutely exciting. 

They undressed each other in the bathroom and Techie felt a little self-conscious because he was so thin next to Matt, but Matt didn’t seem to mind at all. He kept letting his hands wander over Techie’s skin, kissing his shoulders and collarbone. And Techie soon couldn’t think about anything else but touching and kissing Matt’s muscular body. It was so good to be able to do this without holding back. It took a while for them to get into the shower and feeling the warm water run over his body while having Matt’s erection pressed against his thigh and being rock-hard himself was the best feeling he’d ever had. He gasped for air and let his head fall back, enjoying the sensations running through his body.

He pushed Matt against the tiles and rubbed against him because he needed more of this right now. Otherwise, he was going to explode. Matt’s breathing was ragged and he grabbed Techie’s ass, pulling him even closer. Then they kissed again, hot and hard and wonderful and Techie felt Matt’s hand wrap around his dick and cried out because he needed this so much. And as if Matt could read his mind, his other hand massaged Techie’s ass and then slowly but purposefully pushed between his cheeks and gently circled his hole. Techie thought he was going to faint and leaned against Matt. “Yes”, he whispered. “Please.”

He was so hard now it hurt, but Matt stopped stroking him while pushing his finger a little deeper into his hole. Techie shivered all over, his hands grabbing Matt’s shoulders for support. 

“Dou you like that so much?” Matt asked, but Techie was unable to answer. Nothing compared to feeling Matt inside of him. Nothing had ever made him feel this good.

Then Matt resumed his rhythm and Techie came instantly, shaking and crying, almost embarrassingly loud. He pressed himself against Matt and felt Matt’s hips move twice more against him and then Matt exploded as well, without Techie even touching his dick. They kissed again, both still shaking with the aftermath of that orgasm. 

“Wow”, Matt finally said. “That was so hot.”

Techie nodded, smiling. 

“I love it that it turns you on so much when I touch you there.”

“Yes, it does.” There was no use denying it after all. He swallowed hard. 

“Do you want to get into bed?”

“Oh yes.”

They took their time though, toweling each other off. Techie was touched by the fact how much Matt liked to be dried off by him. He stood still with his eyes closed, lips slightly opened, and seemed to enjoy it so much. It was so good that he didn’t need to hide anymore how much he cared for Matt. 

And then they were on Techie’s bed because it was Queen sized and kissed each other again, arms and legs tangled. Matt finally pulled back and gently moved a strand of wet hair from Techie’s face. “I’m so afraid I’m going to fuck this up”, he whispered. “I can be so weird.”

“You don’t have to be, Matt. “I’m weird as well.”

“I wish I knew better how to do this.”

“I’m not letting you go anywhere as long as the sex is this good.” Techie smiled.

“I never thought I could be any good in bed”, Matt said, truly amazed. “I’m so glad you like it with me.”

“Yeah”, Techie shivered. He was becoming hard again, and he really hoped Matt was up for round two. He found it a little embarrassing to be this horny all the time while Matt wanted to talk about relationships, but he also couldn’t help it. Even thinking about Matt’s finger gently prodding his hole made him leak again. “I’m sorry I’m so horny,” he whispered. That doesn’t mean I only want sex from you. It’s just …” he hesitated. “I really seem to need it right now. It’s never been like that for me.”

“Oh, baby, I’ll give you whatever you need.”

Techie moaned in relief when Matt’s hand wrapped around his dick again.

“Is this good?” Matt asked softly. “Or do you maybe need something else?”

A shiver ran down Techie’s spine. He whimpered when Matt’s finger was back between his ass cheeks, gently stroking his crack. It felt embarrassingly good and his hips moved involuntarily.

“Have you got any lube here?” Matt asked.

“Yes, in my bedstand.” Techie swallowed hard. Was Matt really going to… “There are condoms as well.”

He pressed against the mattress while Matt rummaged around for a few moments. Then Matt’s fingers were back. Warm and slippery now and it felt heavenly when he pushed one of them in. Matt’s dick pressed against his thigh and everything was wonderful.

Matt took his time, preparing him until Techie couldn’t bear it anymore. “Can you come inside me, please?” he whispered. “I’m so ready.”

Matt’s only answer was a moan.

Techie turned on his back and pulled up his knees. Matt came over him and finally … finally pushed inside of him, slowly and carefully. It hurt a little at first because Matt was bigger than the dildo he used but he got used to it and then it was pure bliss. Matt moved inside of him and everything else blacked out until there was only that wonderful feeling of being connected that filled him up.

He could feel that Matt was trying to hold back, that he had trouble not coming right away. On the one hand, he wanted this to last forever, but on the other hand, he also wanted Matt to let go, to give him his all. He reveled in the feeling for a few more moments. Then he wrapped his arms around Matt. “It’s okay, baby. Let go.”

Matt bit his lip. “I want you to come first. Do you think you can come like this?”

Techie pushed his hand between them, grabbed his dick and locking eyes with Matt he came hard, every muscle in his body clenching and unclenching. Matt cried out, pushing deeper into him, and then he threw his head back and cried out his orgasm. He had never looked more beautiful to Techie.

It was wonderful to lie in Matt’s arms afterwards, feel his warm skin, and smell the wonderful scent of his fresh sweat. This was perfect, he thought when Matt placed a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. Just perfect.

Right now, all he wanted was to savor this. Everything else would come later.

It was a good while later that Matt said: “Maybe we can go on a date tomorrow.”

“Maybe”, Techie smiled, turning around to face him. “I just can’t guarantee I’m not gonna jump you halfway through.”

“I wouldn’t mind that so much.” Matt kissed his cheek. “I was thinking we could also both get tested. What do you think?”

“Yes!”, Techie was really excited now. “I’d love to feel you without a condom.”

“I’d love to blow you without a condom.”

“Oh Matt, you say the sweetest things. If you go on like that, you’ll have to make me come again tonight.”

“No problems with that”, Matt said. “I’ll make you come whenever you want me to, baby.”

What else could Techie do after that than kiss him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing another chapter for this story or maybe a few more, because I think building a real relationship might be a bit bumpy for these two love bunnies. If you're interested about reading more of these two, please let me know!


	6. Blind Date

Matt regarded himself in the bathroom mirror. He was not satisfied however this was the best he could do. His hair always looked kind of weird, there was nothing he could to about that. He had heard more than once that it seemed like a wig and he couldn’t really protest that. Some people had suggested dying it darker and he had tried, but then it looked even worse when it grew back out. Luckily, Techie didn’t seem to mind, or at least he’d never said anything.  
At least he’d gotten rid of his ugly glasses for tonight. He couldn’t afford new ones that looked cool, but for tonight he had bought single-use contact lenses. The few times he’d tried contact lenses they hadn’t agreed well with his eyes, but it would work for one night. 

He was content with his outfit at least. Blue jeans and a white shirt that showed off his muscles. His body was the only thing he kind of liked about himself and only since Techie kept telling him he was sexy. He smiled. It was still hard to believe he was taking a guy so sweet, beautiful, and kind out for a date. He couldn’t believe his luck. Things like that only ever happened in fairy tales and not to weirdos like him who had done nothing but fuck up until now.  
So, don’t fuck it up this time, he told himself in the mirror. This is your one chance not to totally suck at a date.

As a matter of fact, he had never gotten past the first date in any relationship yet and that made him almost sick with stage fright. Once again, he reminded himself of all the things people had accused him of after dates: He talked too much and too loudly and showed too little interest in the other person. One girl had told him he seemed too focused on having sex, which hadn’t even been true at that time but could certainly become a problem when he was with Techie. Back when he had still tried dating girls one had also told him that she simply couldn’t get over how ugly he looked. At least she’d been honest but thinking about it still stung. 

In general, he always tended to feel like a loser, and he supposed that some of his boastfulness was trying to make up for that.

He’d never felt like a loser when he was with Techie and that was why he wanted this date to be perfect for him.

“Matt, are you alright?” Techie asked from outside of the bath. “You’re taking so long in there.”

“I’m fine!” Matt called back and looked at his watch. Damn, how long had he been staring at himself? They would be late for dinner if he didn’t hurry. He had reserved a table at a nice little restaurant out of town, and he hoped Techie would like it.

He pushed the door open and Techie took a few steps back, so as not to be hit by it. “Sorry!” Matt said. Then his eyes widened. “Wow!” 

“Do you like it?” Techie asked shily. “I face timed Kylo earlier and he said this might look good on me.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Matt said, swallowing hard. Techie was wearing an electric blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes even more. His jeans were black and tight and his hair was shiny and bound in a ponytail. Matt couldn’t decide if he wanted to push him against the wall and kiss him as if his life depended on it or go back into the bathroom and try to get his own awful hair under control.

“You look amazing too,” Techie said, eyes shining bright. He sounded completely honest. “Wow, Matt. That shirt. Can you maybe just take me to the bedroom?” He smiled that innocent little smile of his and Matt felt himself blush. “But my hair?”

“Your hair is lovely as always.” Techie reached up to stroke it. “You know I love your hair. You’ve forgotten your glasses, though.”

“No, I’m wearing contact lenses for the night.” Matt felt proud now he had at least made that effort.

“I like your glasses, too, but it’s nice to see your eyes even better.”

The way he looked up at him, eyes shining with joy and admiration, Matt just had to lean down and kiss him. Techie submitted to the kiss immediately and a moment later Matt was pressing him against the wall and pushing his hands up his shirt. Techie moaned and pulled him closer and they probably would not have been able to stop, if Matt hadn’t remembered just in time that this would spoil their date. He just about managed to pull back. “Wait,” he breathed. “We’re going to be late.”

“Too bad,” Techie said, also sounding a little out of breath, but still smiling. “Can’t wait until we get home.”

Matt made sure to open the front door for Techie. He knew he wasn’t much of a gentleman. He was too loud, awkward, and clumsy for that, but for Techie’s sake, he could try for one night. Techie took his hand on the stairway. 

“Have you been on a lot of dates?” Matt asked.

Techie sighed. “A few. Most of them were boring and I wished I was back home already. You know what a couch potato I am.”  
Matt swallowed hard. He would really have to make sure Techie wasn’t going to hate this night. How were they going to be dating properly if Techie didn’t even like their first date?

“I’m so glad we’re together now.” Techie squeezed his hand. “I could never feel bored with you.”

Matt just hoped he was right. 

They took a cab to the Italian restaurant, where Matt had ordered a table for them. He was already regretting having put in his contact lenses. His eyes were stinging as if little grains of sand had settled there and he had to keep himself from rubbing them which would surely make things worse. 

Why oh why hadn’t he at least brought his glasses along? 

He knew why. Because he was vain and wanted to force himself to spend the evening with contact lenses. They were seated on the terrace with a lake view which was nice but on the other hand, the light draught made his eyes worse. Luckily, Techie didn’t seem to notice yet that anything was wrong. He was studying the menu eagerly. “Have you been here before? Can you recommend anything?”

Matt hadn’t been here actually, because to be honest, this restaurant was a little above his budget. Of course, he wouldn’t tell Techie that. 

“Why don’t you have the carpaccio as a starter and the Scampi in white wine?” he asked, randomly picking the most expensive dishes on the menu “I’m sure they’re brilliant.”

“Oh no, I’m having pizza,” Techie smiled at him. “Nothing beats pizza, right?” 

“Have whatever you want, but we’ll take the tiramisu for dessert.”

“Deal.”

Matt also ordered the most expensive bottle of red wine. He had saved for this and he would make it worthwhile.

“It’s lovely here”, Techie said, resting his chin on one hand. “There was a time in my life when I thought I’d never again be able to go out like this.”

“Why?” Matt asked. “Were you ill?”

“I suffered from severe panic attacks.” Techie looked down at the table. “I hope it’s okay if I tell you now. I didn’t want to being it up first thing in our relationship, but I wasn’t in a good place when I was about twenty.”

“Oh no, Techie, I’m so sorry,” Matt said, reaching out and covering Techie’s hand with his own. “But this is alright for you now?”

“It is. This is brilliant.” Techie looked up. “I’ve been better for a while now. I’ve gone through therapy and a while ago I was even able to come off my medication. I still think you should know. My brother and I had an awful childhood. Armitage always tried to protect me, but he was a kid himself.”

“I see,” Matt swallowed hard. 

“You didn’t have it easy yourself, right?” Techie turned his hand around so that he could take Matt’s in his. He gently stroked his fingers. 

“No,” Matt said. “I’m glad we both got through. I’m glad we’re here now.”

Techie smiled. "You're right. Let's talk about something else and enjoy the night now."

Their food was served and for a while, Matt felt absolutely content. The pizza was amazing, he was here with the most beautiful man he could imagine and all in all his life had finally taken a turn for the better. He just had to take care to not destroy this.

Then his eyes started hurting again and he nervously thought about the trip to the cinema they had planned afterward. He knew how much Techie wanted to see the new Star Wars movie. He had been talking about it all week and they had both collected the stickers from their supermarket until they had finished two whole albums. 

Why was he always so stupid?

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were already red, and the stinging had turned into real pain. He contemplated just taking his lenses out and throwing them away, but he would be blind as a bat then and Techie would notice. On the other hand, he could not go on like this either. Techie was too sensitive. He'd notice Matt was distracted. He leaned onto the sink and let his head drop. It was almost inevitable that he was going to spoil this evening for the first real boyfriend he’d ever had.

The door of the bathroom opened, and someone entered. Matt felt arms wrap around him from behind. “What’s the matter, baby?” Techie asked, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Was something wrong with your food?”

Matt sighed. “My eyes.” He lifted his head and looked at Techie in the mirror.

“Oh no,” Techie took him by his shoulders and turned him around, so Matt faced him. “You’re hurting.”

“It’s the contact lenses. My eyes don’t agree with them.”

“Well, take them out.”

“I won’t be able to watch the movie properly then.”

“I don’t care. You can’t be in pain for a whole evening.”

“We can still go to the cinema. At least you can watch it. You can tell me later on what happened.” Matt leaned forward to place a kiss on Techie’s lips. He felt relieved Techie didn’t sound too disappointed. 

Techie returned the kiss a lot more eager than Matt had expected. It took him by surprise and he had to control himself so as not to push against Techie.  
That problem still existed. Techie had him going in no time. In the supermarket he sometimes only had to see him to get so horny he had to disappear to the bathroom for a while. 

He moaned and let his hands wander to Techie’s lovely ass, pulling him against himself. Then he let go of him, breathless. “Sorry.”  
“Nothing to feel sorry about.” Techie looked up at him and Matt could see that his cheeks had colored. There was also that gleam in his eyes that Matt knew so well now.

“Take me home or I’ll have to go down on you in this bathroom.”

It took all of Matt’s self-control not to shove Techie into the next cabin and make him come then and there. 

He paid their check hastily, giving an impressive tip. Luckily cabs were always waiting in front of the restaurant and they took the first one. Matt’s heart was beating fast. Only when they were a few miles from the restaurant did he notice he’d forgotten to take out his contact lenses. It didn’t matter now. They’d be home soon. Also, Techie was gently stroking his hand, massaging every finger, letting his short nails run over his sensitive skin and that was enough to take all of Matt’s attention. No one had ever been this tender with him. It felt completely new and thrilling. It made him incredibly horny at the same time and he was creaming his underpants. Techie’s gentleness left him so much more helpless than all the violence he’d experienced in his life had ever been able to.

He had wanted to pay for the cab but he wasn’t really able to think straight, so he was glad Techie took care of it. The driver probably thought he was drunk the way he staggered out of his car. Techie put an arm around him.

“It was so hot what you did to my hand,” Matt whispered. 

Techie turned his face towards him. His cheeks were adorably pink. “I love your hands so much. I want to do that to all of your body.”

Matt swallowed hard. “Yes please.” 

When they had finally arrived at their flat, Matt wanted to make straight for the bedroom, pulling Techie with him.

“Wait,” Techie said. “What about your lenses? You should take them out first."

“Oh. Yeah.”

He needed a moment to get them out because he was so distracted by Techie hugging him from behind and kissing the nape of his neck.  
“Should I also take a shower?” he asked when he’d finally gotten rid of the two little devils. It felt good not to feel as if his eyes were being rubbed with sandpaper.

“No, you should not,” Techie buried his face between his shoulder blades. “I want you right now.”

Matt always felt a little self-conscious about his smell, because Techie had such a lovely scent. He always feared he smelled a little sweaty, but Techie didn’t seem to mind. 

“I’m sorry I spoiled Star Wars for you”, Matt said, while closing the door of their bedroom.

Techie looked up at him with gleaming eyes. “This is so much better than Star Wars.”

“Wow,” Matt smiled. Then he leaned forward to kiss him. Oh, it was always so amazing to kiss Techie. He hadn’t allowed himself for so long to be tender with another man and sometimes he still couldn’t believe how wonderful it felt to have this and how lucky he was. Also with Techie, it didn’t matter that he was constantly horny and his first orgasm always came too fast, because Techie seemed to like that about him. 

“I wanted you so much in the restaurant,” Techie said, close to his ear. “It’s still hard for me to be around you without being able to have sex with you.”  
Matt closed his eyes, moaning lightly. “I hope that never changes.”

It was such a gift to have Techie in his arms. In the beginning, it had been lust and attraction, but now it was so much more. At one point he’d been sure he had messed everything up, but Techie was still with him and he was so thankful for that.

“I want to go down on you tonight,” he whispered. He knew Techie loved that and he loved doing it to him. “I want to take you deep.”

“Oh yes”, he could feel Techie sway in his arms. “Please do that. I’ve been thinking about us all night.”

“I’m here now baby,” Matt covered Techie’s erection with his hand. “I’ll take care of you.” He led him over to the bed. 

The day would probably come when they would take their time slowly undressing each other. Today however was not that day. Matt was too eager to finally get what he wanted, to give Techie what he wanted. He pulled his own shirt over his head and then started unbuttoning Techie’s who was already squirming on the bed and no big help. He helped Techie to get off his pants and then he was relieved that he was finally able to kiss that beautiful man who had agreed for some reason to be his boyfriend and he didn’t hold back. Then he glided down his body, kissing his nipples that were painfully erect already, teasing them with his tongue, while Techie panted helplessly and buried his hands in Matt’s hair.

“It’s always so good when you do that,” he moaned. “So good Matt. I half wish you’d never stop but I think I’d just die then.” He bucked his hips.  
“We can’t have that,” Matt said. He loved it when Techie was so vocal, let him know how much he enjoyed Matt’s touches. Nothing came close to that and he was leaking himself, but that didn’t matter, because his time would come. Now it was Techie’s turn.

Even though he knew it was torture for Techie he took his time kissing and licking his thighs, close to his crotch, and was rewarded with a deep shiver that ran through Techie’s body.

“I’m gonna come so hard,” he whispered. “I can feel it everywhere.”

“Yeah, baby.”

Matt finally took him in his mouth and Techie sighed in relief. Because he knew how much Techie loved it, he gently pushed a finger between his buttocks and just as he’d expected, Techie arched his hips and exploded into his mouth. Matt had come to love the bitter and salty taste.

“Come inside me, please”, Techie said, still panting and shaking from his orgasm. He loved feeling Matt when he was still high from coming. He’d never gotten out of his jeans faster and then, using Techie’s come as a lubricant he slowly pushed inside him. Techie’s muscles were still pulsating, and it felt absolutely glorious. He had to take a break and breathe in deep so as not to come right away.

Techie looked up at him with those lovely bright eyes, as if Matt was special as if he was beautiful and Matt who knew his hair was tousled beyond salvation and his eyes were still red felt almost handsome at that moment.

Techie grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “I love you, Matt”, he said.

Matt wanted to answer but couldn’t because he was overcome by such a powerful orgasm at that moment all he could do was moan helplessly. Techie wound his legs around him, to pull him closer and that made it so intense, Matt saw stars. 

He let himself drop on the mattress next to Techie and tried to catch his breath because of course, he had to say it back. Techie snuggled up to him, smiling blissfully. He gently pushed Matt’s hair back from his forehead. “That was amazing.”

Matt nodded. “I love you, too”, he whispered, still out of breath. “So much, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I still have some ideas for these two. Matt could meet Hux and Kylo or they could go on a holiday (maybe camping?) or try to deal with the fact that they both always come so fast. :D  
> So let me know if you want to read more chapters for this story!  
> Thanks for commenting!


	7. Catching cold

Matt was leaning against a palette of laundry detergent he had just unloaded from a truck. It wasn’t yet lunchtime and he was already fed up. The only positive thing he could say about this job was that it gave him more muscles, which Techie liked. The pay was bad, he had to work long hours, the smells in the storehouse gave him headaches and it was really hard work. Still, it paid the rent and allowed him to buy small surprises for Techie every now and then or invite him out for dinner. He could be glad someone had given him a chance to work, considering his past. 

Mr. Butcher, the supervisor, rounded the corner and his face lit up when he saw Matt was currently not working. Butcher was an asshole and there was nothing he loved more than torturing the workers.

“Taking a break already, Radar?” his voice echoed through the hall. “Aren’t you a little pussy. It’s not even twelve o’clock.”

Matt growled inwardly. He would have liked to see Butcher try and lift only one of the boxes he had just carried dozens of. But he remained silent. The supervisor’s next favorite thing was firing people and he couldn’t afford that. He would never be able to look Techie in the eyes again if he messed this up. Without answering he walked over to the sacks of flour that had to be loaded onto a wagon to be brought to the supermarket. Of course, Butcher followed him. For some reason, he liked riling Matt up a lot. Maybe it was because he was the biggest and broadest of the workers and it felt especially good to show him who was in charge. 

“You look like such a badass but you’re just a little princess”, Butcher said, crossing his arms and grinning. “And from what I heard you’re also a queen amirite?”  
Matt rolled his eyes. “If by that you mean that I’m gay, you’re right”, he said. A while ago a slur like that would have made sure Butcher lost a few of his teeth. But Matt was too proud to be with Techie now, to even see those kinds of remarks as an insult. If Butcher wanted to make him snap, he’d need to find something else. 

Butcher did seem taken aback, but only for a moment. “I hope your boyfriend doesn’t mind you’re too dumb to get a real job,” he said, leaning against one of the tall shelves. “From what I hear he’s a smart guy.”

“My boyfriend loves me for my body,” Matt said. “Don’t think you can say that about your wife, right?” he looked Butcher up and down. 

“My wife has nothing to complain about,” Butcher said, his face reddening. “Keep working or I’ll report you to the boss.”

Luckily, he pissed off after that. Matt took a deep breath. He was proud of himself for remaining calm, but the encounter had shown him once again how much he hated this job. As a teenager, he’d thought he might become a technician one day. He’d always been interested in technical stuff and repairing things. He hadn’t even been that bad at school before he’d fallen in with the wrong crowd. If he hadn’t thrown his life away at eighteen, who knows, he might have a proper job by now. Thoughts like that always depressed him and he was glad when it was finally time for his lunch break. Today he really needed to see Techie. He deserved to see him. 

It was drizzling when he walked over to the supermarket that was in front of the storehouse. The weather had been like this the whole week, but he didn’t mind that much because it meant he could cuddle up with Techie after work and drink hot chocolate and have hot sex. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Better not to think about that now. He had never been a fan of the fall season but now that he had Techie, it seemed almost alluring.

He didn’t have to search long for Techie. He was crouched in front of the shampoo shelf, sorting bottles into it. Matt paused for a moment. The view reminded him of the first time he’d seen Techie. He was so glad how things had turned out for them. What if Techie had never offered him to move in with him? What if he hadn’t found the courage, to be honest with him? He didn’t even want to think about it. Instead, he knelt next to Techie and wrapped him in his arms, pulling the lean man against him. “Missed you” he whispered. 

“Matt”, Techie said. “Missed you too.” He looked at him with a little smile, but there was something wrong with his eyes. They were red-rimmed and shiny as if he’d been crying. And his voice sounded coarse. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked. “Are you upset?”

Techie shook his head and sneezed. “Just a little cold.”

Matt felt his forehead. It was too warm. “You’re ill”, he said. “You should be in bed.”

“I’ll manage. I have only three hours of work left.”

“That’s out of the question, baby,” Matt said. “You’re going to call in sick now. And then you’re going home to lie down. I’ll be with you as soon as my shift is over.” 

Techie hesitated for a moment. Then he nodded. “Lying down seems like a great idea.”

“And you’re taking a taxi”, Matt said. “I don’t want you walking home in the rain. If you feel worse, call your brother.”

Techie pulled a face. “I’m not calling my brother. He’d come over immediately. Believe me, you don’t want that.”

“Kylo then.”

Techie nodded. “I could do that. But it’s only a cold, Matt. Don’t get too worked up about it.”

“I won’t, as soon as you get your ass home right now.”

“Let me just finish with these bottles.”

Matt shook his head. “I’ll do that for you. See you in three hours, baby. Get some sleep!”

Techie shuffled away towards the office and Matt knelt again, shaking his head. Typical for his boyfriend to keep working with a fever. He just hoped, Techie got home safe. He stacked up the bottles of shampoo and went back to the storehouse for the rest of his shift.

On his way home three hours later, he stopped by a pharmacy and bought something to bring the fever down, aspirin, and herbal tea. 

“Baby, are you okay?” he asked when he walked through their door. Only afterward he remembered that Techie was probably asleep and could have slapped himself. 

But Techie’s voice came from his bedroom. 

“I’m fine.” He sounded worse, though. 

Matt hurried over to the bedroom. Techie’s face was glowing, but he smiled when he saw him. “Glad you’re here.”

“I brought you some things,” Matt said and held up the bag from the pharmacy. “This is going to make you feel better.”

“It makes me feel better that you’re here”, Techie said. “Can you come sit with me, please?”

“In a moment,” Matt said. “I’ll just make your tea and then I’ll be right with you.”

He came back a few minutes later with a tablet that held the steaming tea, a glass of water, and the pills. He carefully put it down on the nightstand and pulled Techie’s office chair towards the bed to sit down. “It was stupid to go to work today,” he said. You do realize that, right?”

“I didn’t feel this bad in the morning,” Techie said. “I only had a little headache then.” He downed the pills. “You start sounding a little like my brother by the way.”

Matt flushed. “Sorry. I’ll try to be better.”

“For some reason, I don’t mind that much when it’s coming from you”, Techie said. “I like it when you’re worried about me.” 

“I don’t want to have to worry about you, baby,” Matt said and smoothed back the hair from Techie’s forehead. “You should really drink that tea. The pharmacist sounded as if it was some kind of magic potion.”

Techie wrinkled his nose. “It smells like old socks.” He moved to sit up a little and took the cup in his hand. “I’ll drink it for you, Matt. And only if you promise to stay in that chair for a while longer.”

“I was planning to get into bed with you to keep you warm.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting infected?”

“Techie, we shared that bed the whole night. I kissed you this morning. Don’t you think that ship has sunk?”

“Probably,” Techie smiled and pulled a face again when he took a swig from the tea. “It’s dreadful.”

“That means it’ll help you. At least that’s what my mom used to say.”

“For your mom then”, Techie said and took another swig. 

Techie finished his tea and Matt kept his promise and snuggled up to him. Techie sighed contentedly and rested his head on Matt’s arm.   
This was wonderful, Matt thought. He felt happy in a way he hadn’t even thought possible with Techie. Even in relationships, he had never felt this fulfilled. He liked it that Techie needed him, liked to feel like he could give him what he needed. 

“Did you call Kylo?” he asked.

Techie shook his head. “Why should I? You’re here to take care of me. It’s just a little cold. I don’t want him to worry and I don’t want him to tell Armitage.”  
Matt gave Techie a kiss to his temple. It made him happy to know that Techie thought him capable of taking care of him. “Anything else I could do for you?”  
“Now that you’re asking…” Techie lifted his head a little and smiled up at Matt. 

Matt knew the way his eyes were glowing, and he also knew what that normally meant. He swallowed hard. Techie could not want that now, right? Of course not. Techie was ill. What was he thinking? It must be the fever that made his boyfriend’s cheeks turn a little pink.

“You could assist me with something if you want to.” 

“Whatever you need. A sandwich? Chicken soup? Another cup of tea?”

Techie shook his head. “Nothing like that.” His hand spread out on Matt’s chest. “You know what it does to me when you’re so close, baby.”

“Techie, you’re ill,” Matt said, almost a little shocked. “We should take things really slow tonight. You have a fever.”

“I think it went down,” Techie said. “Now I feel hot for other reasons.”

Matt’s body reacted immediately, and he scolded himself for that. Maybe Techie was a little high from the medication or maybe it was the fever that made him feel like this. He was responsible for him and there was no way they were going to do anything sexual if Techie wasn’t really up to it.

“Maybe I should get up,” he said. “And cook that chicken soup. I brought a can from the supermarket.”

“No!” Techie whined. “Please stay!” He held on to Matt’s wrist and looked at him pleadingly. “I want you here, Matt.”

“Alright.” Matt bit his lip. “What would you say to me giving you a massage? Do you think that might make you feel better?”

“I think I need your hand somewhere else.” Techie scooted closer and Matt understood exactly what he meant. His throat felt suddenly tight. 

“Oh.” He said.

“Someone needs to take care of that”, Techie whispered, pushing his hips against Matt’s thigh. “Would you really want me to exhaust myself?” He put his arms around Matt and greedily kissed his neck.

“Of course not.” Matt could feel his resolve slipping away. “But you’re ill.”

“Oh, come on, don’t you sometimes feel horny when you’re ill?” Techie asked.

“That doesn’t count,” Matt said. “I’m horny all the time.”

“Well, same goes for me. At least when I’m with you.” Techie placed small kisses on his chest. “Do you want me to beg? Is that what this is about?”

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please baby.” Techie kissed his lips. “It will make me feel better. It always does.”

Matt couldn’t say no to that. He leaned forward to gently kiss Techie’s neck the way he knew he liked it. Techie moaned and it felt so good to hear that. To be honest the fact that Techie was ill had worried him more than it probably should have. Techie was fragile and he felt like he was his responsibility now. He wanted to do everything he could to make him feel better. But no one had ever taken care of him when he was ill, so he didn’t know what to do. Hearing that Techie was really enjoying himself made him feel relieved. He let his hand wander up and down Techie’s body, stroked his chest, his small slim hips, the little belly he loved so much. For once he’d take it really slow. He didn’t want to exhaust Techie and with a bit of luck, he’d just fall asleep, while Matt was caressing him. Sleep was always good when you were ill, right?

“Matt?” Techie asked, sounding a little breathless.

“Hm?”

“What are you waiting for? I’m kind of parched, you know.” He moved his hips and Matt bis his lower lip. 

“Sorry, I was just …”

“You were just making me wait. Get your hands where I need them. Now.”

Hell, Techie could almost sound intimidating when he was really horny. It turned Matt on like crazy. “Yeah, baby”, he whispered. “I’ve got you.” He rested his hand on Techie’s crotch and his erection pressed up against his hand. Matt loved that feeling. He was also surprised to find that the cotton of his shorts was soaked through. “Damn, you really need it, baby”, he whispered.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the last hour or so.” Techie spoke through clenched teeth. “Now get my pants down and make me come or I’ll just to it myself.”

Matt didn’t need another invitation. He pulled Techie’s undershorts down, leaned forward, and took him deep into his mouth. God, he loved doing that. He loved hearing the sounds Techie made, feeling his hands on his head, not pulling, just holding him in place, and he loved the way Techie’s hips jerked to meet him. He tried to draw it out a little, but Techie was so ready for it, it only took a few minutes. He felt Techie’s whole body tense and then he came hard, thighs shivering, hands grasping Matt’s shoulders, head thrown back in beautiful agony. 

Afterward, Matt always felt the urge to ask if it had been good for Techie, but he suppressed it and just let him rest. He crawled up to lie next to him and gently put an arm around him.

“That was so amazing”, Techie said. “It’s always so good with you, Matt.”

“Thanks”, Matt whispered. For a moment he just reveled in the feeling of how good it was to be with Techie. He felt safe, reassured, appreciated for the first time in his life. He wanted this, with every fiber of his being. He’d do anything to keep it. “I hope your fever won’t go up after this.”

“I feel better”, Techie said. “You probably healed me. I can even breathe through my nose again. Wait a few more minutes and I’ll take care of that.” He grinned and gently stroked Matt’s erection through his jeans.

Matt smiled. “Not today, baby. You need to rest.”

“Told you, I was fine”, Techie said. “Let me just close my eyes for a few moments.”

He had hardly finished the sentence before he fell asleep. Matt pulled the blanket over them both and snuggled close to Techie. He couldn’t imagine being any happier. Even if he probably would have to take a shower later to take care of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like my new chapter with these two idiots. I can't seem to be able to leave them alone. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Heartache

Matt was going to be late. Again. 

Still, he could not bring himself to walk faster he dreaded getting to work.

Whenever Techie had to leave earlier than him, it was hard for Matt to get out of bed. And today it had been even worse because was plagued by a headache. Headaches had constantly made his life miserable, but they had subsided since he and Techie were a couple. He had hoped they were gone permanently, but apparently not. They always came when he was under a lot of stress.  
Right now, it was the fact that he hated his job. His supervisor Mr. Butcher had it in for him. He treated everyone dreadfully, but since Matt couldn’t stop talking back to him, he was always the one who got punished.

And then there was the fact that Techie finally wanted to introduce Matt to Armitage and Kylo tomorrow. To be honest, Matt was terrified. On Christmas it had been just the two of them and that had been wonderful. His best Christmas yet. But Techie had told him that Armitage kept asking when he was going to meet Matt.

And Matt knew that Armitage was going to loathe him. And who could blame him? Matt certainly wasn’t the brother-in-law of anyone’s dreams. He had served time for car theft; he had a job that didn't pay well and next to no manners. He certainly could not make up for it with looks. He’d seen Armitage in Techie’s video chats once or twice, and he always looked stunning. An older and more refined version of Techie. Meticulously dressed, with perfect hair and a frown whenever he saw Matt.

Of course, Techie had already told Matt that he didn’t care what his brother thought about him. What else was he supposed to say? But Matt knew that in his heart of hearts Techie loved Armitage deeply. He wanted to make him proud. And he certainly wouldn’t impress Armitage with Matt. Kylo was alright and Matt was sure that he would get along well with him. At least that was something.  
He wished he could go into the supermarket and look for Techie there, but he was already that late he didn’t dare to. Eight long hours in the storehouse packing and unpacking palettes. He hated this so much. His headache had wandered from the back of his head to his temples, which was even worse. He already knew he would see stars by the end of the day. And if he was lucky, he would see Techie for half an hour during their lunch break. That would be the highlight of his day.

Apart from coming home tonight, of course. Coming home to Techie was the best thing in the world. He was off earlier than Matt today and that meant that he would probably prepare dinner for them, and after that, they would have a shower together, and then Matt would make love to Techie until he forgot that he would ever have to get out of bed again. Yes, he was going to make it really good for Techie tonight.

His smile faded when he stepped into the storehouse, and the first thing he saw was Butcher hollering at Shawn, the new employee. Shawn was a scrawny little guy with eyes like a frightened rabbit, and Matt could almost see him shivering.

“Hey Butcher”, he called. “Find someone your own size to bully, why don’t you?”

Butcher looked up like a wolf that had spotted a more interesting prey. Shawn weaseled away.

“Matt Radar. I was starting to wonder if I would see your stupid face today.”

“Well, you’re lucky.”

“I need you tomorrow, Radar. Your day off is canceled.”

For a short moment, Matt considered accepting that and telling Techie that he couldn’t come to meet Armitage tomorrow. But he wasn’t a coward.

“Nope”, he said. “I’ve got plans.”

“Cancel them. Either you’re here tomorrow, or you’re fired.”

The pain in Matt’s temples flared and he saw stars. “Fine”, he heard himself say. “I’m quitting.”

“Very well.” Butcher put his hands on his fat hips. “You can leave right away.”

Matt turned around and walked out of the store, fuming with rage. At first, he felt relieved. Then he remembered that he would have to tell Techie. One day before they would visit his brother.

Damn

**Techie**

Another day of stocking up shelves in the supermarket was coming to an end, and Techie felt drained. For a long while he’d been content with this job, which was stressful and made it hard to concentrate on anything else but what had to be done next. He had even liked feeling exhausted after his shifts because that helped him fall asleep quicker. Since he was with Matt though he was starting to wonder if this was still right for him. He would have liked more energy to do things with Matt. He also felt like his brain needed a little more input and better payment would also be nice. They had talked about a few things they wanted to change and renew in their apartment. Turn Matt’s bedroom into a gaming room, for example, because they always slept in Techie’s bed now.  
On the other hand, he was afraid to change something. It was nice working here close to Matt and having lunch together or walking here in the morning. Matt’s work was harder than his own and he had never complained. Techie wondered if Matt would understand if he told him he wanted another job. They had met here at the supermarket. Maybe it was weird to think so but for Techie that was important, and he didn’t want to leave it behind. 

Still, he knew that he wasn’t going to work here forever. He had been an IT consultant before his anxiety had gotten so bad, he had needed a time-out. And he kind of missed his old job.  
He bought stuff for dinner because he was going to cook today. he planned to make fried rice with chicken and vegetables. He was going to make it spicy just as Matt liked it. And he also bought a six-pack of Matt’s favorite beer. 

On his way home he thought about the visit to Armitage and Kylo tomorrow. It hadn’t been possible to put it off for longer. Armitage had been a little disappointed that Techie hadn’t brought Matt when he visited on the second day of Christmas. But Techie still wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to introduce his brother to his boyfriend yet. Armitage could be a handful, and Matt, even though he didn’t often show it, was a sensitive man. He didn’t want Armitage to say anything that might hurt Matt’s feelings. They had talked about it, and Armitage had promised to be nice, but he was the kind of person that could show contempt with a single gaze.

Techie had also thought about warning Matt, but he didn’t want to alarm him. And he also didn’t want Matt to think there was anything about him Armitage wouldn’t approve of. So, he had decided to keep quiet and hope for the best. 

When he opened the door to their flat, he was surprised that the TV was on. “Hey honey, are you home?” he called. “I thought I’d be able to cook you dinner before you got here.”  
Matt leaned against the kitchen counter. He looked exhausted. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes behind the glasses were red-rimmed. Techie put the bags down on the counter and hugged him. Matt’s body relaxed and his arms came up around him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Techie asked.

Matt was quiet for a moment. “Just an exhausting shift”, he said. “I was allowed to go a little earlier, though.”

“Good”, Techie said. “You’ve worked enough overtime to get a week off.” He brushed Matt’s hair back and gave him a little kiss. “Why don’t you lie down on the couch and I make us dinner?”

“No,” Matt said. “I can help.”

Techie pulled back a little and looked up at him. “You look exhausted. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Matt sounded a little impatient now and Techie decided not to push further. He was sure there was something wrong but if Matt didn’t want to tell him right now, he was fine with that.  
Or so he told himself.

If only there wasn’t that little voice inside his head that told him that maybe Matt’s mood had something to do with them. In the last few days, it had sometimes felt as if Matt was a little distanced. He often seemed lost in his own thoughts. What if he was starting to second-guess all of this? Techie swallowed hard. No. There was no basis for these thoughts. Matt was probably just tired.

He pushed an onion over to Matt and he started chopping it. Techie went to get the rice. “You know we could cancel tomorrow,” he said as casually as possible. “My brother and Kylo would understand. We could have a relaxing day, just the two of us.”

Matt turned around to him. “No, I don’t want that. Ouch!” 

Techie whirled around. “What happened?”

“Cut my finger.”

Matt put his thumb in his mouth.

“Let me see, baby.” Techie took Matt’s hand in his. There was a lot of blood. “Do you think you need stitches?”

“Hell, no.”

“Then let me put a bandage around it.” Techie grabbed a towel and handed it to Matt before he rushed to the bathroom to get the emergency kit. His heart was hammering. He hated to see Matt hurt, but at least he could help him.

**Matt**

“Why can’t I do anything right?” Matt asked when he was sitting on the sofa, Techie kneeling in front of him to bandage his finger. “I’m useless.”

Techie looked up at him, a little tinkle in his eyes. “Well, you’re really good between the sheets.”

Matt smiled, but it didn’t feel honest. “Is that all?”

“Of course not, you idiot.” Techie kissed his hand. 

But Matt was quite sure that Techie couldn’t think of anything else. Maybe that was starting to dawn on him. Matt didn’t have much else to offer apart from decent sex. And from now on he wouldn’t even be able to pay for this apartment as he had no savings. He really needed to tell Techie that. It wasn’t fair to keep it from him. But Matt also didn’t want it overshadowing their visit to Armitage and Kylo. It had frightened him more than he’d thought when Techie had mentioned canceling their visit. He wasn’t looking forward to it, but he also knew it was an important step in their relationship. He wanted that. He really wanted that.

He only hoped his headaches would be better by tomorrow. It was so hard to concentrate on anything if his head was throbbing like this. 

Techie went over to the stove. “You lie down on the couch and keep still now”, he said. “I’m almost done.”

They had dinner together and afterward, Techie snuggled up to Matt and they watched an episode of “Prison Break” together, their current show. Matt started feeling better. He would get past the visit tomorrow and afterward he would tell Techie he had lost his job and then he would start looking for a new one and everything was going to be alright. Techie wasn’t the kind of person who’d break up with him because he was out of work. He would know it wasn’t Matt’s fault, right? He pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

“If I had to get back to prison would you break me out?” Matt asked.

Techie smiled. “I would. I mean apart from folding those origami cranes I have none of Michael Scofield’s skills, but I’m sure I’d manage somehow.”

“You could always charm the guards.”

“I’m sure you’d be much better at that than me,” Techie said. He turned his head and kissed Matt’s neck. It felt good, soothing. But for the first time in their relationship, Matt didn’t feel up for more. A few times when Matt had tried to initiate sex during the past few months, Techie had told him that he was feeling too tired or unwell. Matt had of course always been totally okay with that. But would Techie feel the same way? Would he feel pushed away or think it strange if Matt who was always ready for it was too tired? He felt a strange little twist in his stomach. He didn’t want Techie to think anything was wrong. Not today of all days.

Why don’t you just tell him you have a headache? his inner voice asked. It’s Techie, for god’s sake. He’ll understand. He always understands. And he knew that was right. Still, there was that memory of the one time he’d admitted to having a headache in prison. And all the things he’d been called by the other inmates and some of the guards afterward. Sissy, wimp, and wuss had been some of the kinder terms. One guard had made sure to ask every morning whether Mademoiselle Radar’s migraines had finally subsided. He flinched inwardly when he remembered. 

No. He didn’t want Techie to think he was weak. It was worse enough that he was currently not being honest with him. If Techie wanted to sleep with him, he would just go along with it. 

Techie was now gently rubbing his shoulders. That was that then. “Do you want to get into bed?” Matt asked.

Techie smiled at him and nodded. God, he was so lovely. How could Matt ever say no to him? He was so lucky to have him. 

Matt closed the laptop and they went over to the bedroom. 

“Lay down”, Techie said. “You still look tired as hell. And you’re tense. I want to give you a massage and then we’re going to sleep.”

Matt really wanted to have Techie close and feel his hands on his body, but tonight he felt so tired he wasn’t sure for the first time in their relationship if the massage would lead to sex. In a way he wanted to be inside Techie, feel the reassurance that always gave him, but on the other hand, he didn’t feel himself today. It wasn’t only the exhaustion and the pain in his temples, though that was draining. There was something else. That old voice was back, telling him he was worth nothing, that no one needed him and that he meant trouble. Not a good mindset to go visit Techie’s brother for the first time. He knew that and he tried his best to change it, but it seemed impossible. Now that he didn’t even have a job, he really couldn’t find reasons why someone like Techie would want to be with him.

“Maybe we should skip the massage today”, he said, taking his shirt off. He felt Techie’s eyes on his body and he always loved that. But today it made him feel insecure. He knew he’d gained muscles in the last few weeks and Techie had told him numerous times that he liked his body, but he still hurried to get out of his pants and get under the covers.

“You can go to sleep while I give it to you”, Techie said. “The massage I mean.” Matt could hear it in his voice that he was blushing and that made everything a little better.

“Alright”, he smiled. “But I’m warning you. I actually might fall asleep.”

“That means you trust me, doesn’t it?” Techie pulled the blanket away from him and knelt next to him. 

“It must mean that.” Matt could smell the massage oil on Techie’s hands and when he gently stroked his back, he was able to relax for the first time today. Maybe he should just get it over with and tell Techie. Tell him that his boyfriend was out of a job and didn’t have anything to offer anymore.

But what if that led to a fight? What if they fought before they visited Techie’s brother? And what if Armitage noticed something was off and had a talk with Techie about his strange boyfriend?  
No. He couldn’t risk that. 

Techie’s hands were so gentle. Matt couldn’t imagine not being able to feel him anymore. His whole life had changed for the better since he’d met Techie and he didn’t want to lose that. He sighed when Techie leaned forward and kissed the nape of his neck. And then sleep came like a thick blanket and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded visit to Matt's intimidating brother-in-law is coming closer...  
> I hope our two beloved idiots will get through that alright.  
> please let me know if you liked this chapter, even though it was mostly thoughts and little plot. And no sex! O_O


End file.
